Bad End Pretty Cure
The Bad End Pretty Cure are a group of minor villainesses in Smile Pretty Cure!. They were created by Joker using 5 trump cards and a Black Nose, and are the opposites of the original Smile Cures. Appearance As dark mirror images they look very similar to the originals but they are dark like witches and wear mostly black with bat hairbands. Their skirt colors match the theme colors of the original team. Personality The Bad End Cures are battle machines seeking their own happiness, feeding on others' misfortunes, created by the Joker. They served as Joker's trump card in defeating the Pretty Cures, however it failed. Members *'Bad End Happy': Cure Happy's dark counterpart. She loves being happy, but she finds joy in seeing others suffering, as it makes her consider herself fortunate. This is why she wants to fill the world with despair. *'Bad End Sunny': Cure Sunny's dark counterpart. She wants to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. *'Bad End Peace': Cure Peace's dark counterpart. She also has crybaby tendencies, but she acts more like a spoiled child over all. *'Bad End March': Cure March's dark counterpart. She believes that a truly sportsman-like match is fighting her enemies with no remorse. *'Bad End Beauty': Cure Beauty's dark counterpart. She loves only things that are beautiful, and believes that someone is most beautiful when they win. Trivia *The Bad End Pretty Cures are the second evil mirror team to show up. The first was Dark Pretty Cure 5 in the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. **They are the third copy Cure team over all, following the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and the Mirage Pretty Cures from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. **Unlike the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Bad End Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses as their counterparts, but with lower-pitched voices much like the Mirage Pretty Cures. Ironically, Chinami Nishimura, voice actress of both Cure Beauties, also voiced Dark Dream. **The Bad End Pretty Cures are the first full team of dark counterpart Cures who did not turn good and were defeated. Dark Dream was the only member of her team to turn good, but was later killed, and the Mirage Pretty Cures were never evil, only a test for the Pretty Cures, and later merged with their counterparts. *It seems they are actually weaker than the Hyper Akanbes who were not defeated by any upgraded individual Cure attacks *Their outfits may be a slight take on Elvira, Mistress of the Dark a beautiful macabre witch character played by Cassandra Peterson through the 1980's where she hosted a show that played horror movies and later stared in a film with the same name as her character. *The Bad End Cures are the second team of evil Cures in the franchise, following the Dark PreCure 5. The Mirage Cures in HeartCatch were merely the Cures' past selves that they had to overcome in order to obtain the HeartCatch Mirage. Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Female Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster